The Patent Literature 1 discloses the configuration of an input apparatus that includes a tactile sensing member to be inputted by an operation force; and further includes an actuator supported by the input of the operation force of the tactile sensing member so as to be displaceable. The actuator disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 includes: a magnet that forms a magnetic pole; a coil that enables the magnetic flux generated by the magnetic pole to pass through; and two yoke plates that inducts the magnetic flux generated by the magnetic on the coil. The actuator makes the electromagnetic force generated by the current to the coil as the operation reaction force through the tactile sensing member so as to act on an operator so that the operation reaction force may act as the information transfer through the tactile of the operator.
With regard to the input apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, the weight of, for example, the tactile sensing member configured to be displaceable may get larger or smaller along with a change in specification variation through a request such as design and the strength level of the operation reaction force. Accordingly, the pressing force acting on a member such as a casing for supporting a tactile sensing member exerted from the tactile sensing member is also changed. As a result, the weight of the tactile sensing member may get smaller that exceeds an appropriate weight range so that, for example, the wobble and vibration caused by lack of loading force may be generated on the tactile sensing member. In addition, the weight of the tactile sensing member may get larger that exceeds the appropriate weight range so that it is possible to have an excess increase in the frictional force acting on the tactile sensing member.
As described above, with regard to the prior configuration, the force acting between an input device and a support device cannot be arbitrarily adjusted; therefore, for example, the frictional resistance generated along with the movement of the input device cannot be optimized.